Travelin' Soldier
by Xx3.BusyGrlsLifeX3.14
Summary: There is a draft send all boys eighteen and older over seas to war. Connie, Tammy, and me Julie aren't happy about it. We decide to go against the priesdent for the Ducks. A JulieCharlie, ConnieGuy, and TammyFulton story
1. Chapter 1

Two days past eighteen  
He was waiting for the bus in his army greens  
Sat down in a booth in a cafe there  
Gave his order to a girl with a bow in her hair

It wasn't long ago Connie and me heard about the draft. The president talked about it for weeks and weeks, we just didn't want to except the fact that the guys would leave to go over sea's to war. All boys eighteen and older, that were able to fight mind you, were to report to serve their country. I guess I hopped it wouldn't happen to us. Well that was until Charlie, my boyfriend, since Scooter and me broke up, came in to the diner with the rest of the guys and Connie in tow. Charlie's mom was already serving as a nurse over seas.__

_He's a little shy so she gives him a smile  
And he said would you mind sittin' down for a while  
And talking to me, I'm feeling a little low  
She said I'm off in an hour and I know where we can go_

They asked me to sit down and talk with them as soon as I got the chance. That was when I knew it was coming the guys were leaving no matter how much I tried to stop it. I looked around the diner to see who was there. Joe a regular since before we were born nodded at me. It's funny how someone so old understands that I just want to run away. It must have happened to him when he was my age. There was no way I was staying there, I needed out. I throw Joe the keys, knowing very well he wouldn't do anything and ran out the door with the Ducks screaming after. Great minds think alike you know cause Connie, well she took her chance to run too.

That was one thing I never told the Ducks about. That I was an all-star track runner in long distances. I was far enough away that you couldn't hear the guys anymore. I ran into Connie and she planned to go to the ice rink but I had other ideas in mind.

Dead Man's drop so many memories there. It was a thirty-foot drop off a waterfall. Charlie and me came here on our first date.__

_So they went down and they sat on the pier  
He said I bet you got a boyfriend but I don't care  
I got no one to send a letter to  
Would you mind if I sent one back here to you_

I don't know how long I sat until I heard twigs cracking behind me.

"You know Charlie if you plan on going to war you might want to be a little more sneaky. Now because you're so god damn loud I'll worry about you even more." I said almost crying.

"I'm sorry Julie. I have no choice," he said coming behind me and placing me on his lap. "If I could I'd stay here believe me." I didn't have the strength to do anything else but nod.

Well that's real good Julie "The Cat" Gaffney can't do anything.

"You know Jules a lot has happened here," Charlie said kneeling down on one knee," so it seems like the perfect place for this question. Will you marry me?" I beamed and jumped on Charlie we fell all the way down the pier. __

_I cried  
Never gonna hold the hand of another guy  
Too young for him they told her  
Waitin' for the love of a travelin' soldier  
Our love will never end  
Waitin' for the soldier to come back again  
Never more to be alone when the letter said  
A soldier's coming home_

About two weeks later the guys headed off to War. We haven't heard from them since. Both Connie and me split them up as to who was looking after whose apartment. _  
__**  
**__So the letters came from an army camp  
In California then Vietnam  
And he told her of his heart it might be love  
And all of the things he was so scared of_

He said when it's gettin' kind of rough over here  
I think of that day sittin' down at the pier  
And I close my eyes and see your pretty smile  
Don't worry but I won't be able to write for awhile

Then finally one day we got letters one from each of the Ducks for both of us.

_Dear Julie,_

_Things are rough out here. It's different with out Connie and you running around making sure we don't do any thing stupid or get hurt._

_At least the guys and me have all been put in the same troop. Actually we're all writing to you from Bash Brother's Row, otherwise known as Fult and Port's tent. That's another thing that happens here. Everyone gets nicknames. Cowboy, Banksie, Speedy, Spazzway and well you know the rest._

_It hit us all hard when there was no Catlady or Krazy. I miss you Julie. I thought we'd all be all right but we're not. There are also no girls here, much to Luis's dismay. Oh a nd remember Tommy, Peter, and Terry, well they're here too. I really do miss you Juliebean._

_We're moving quickly and I won't be able to write for a long time. I promise you I'll come home. I love you._

_Love,_

_Charlie_

_I cried  
Never gonna hold the hand of another guy  
Too young for him they told her  
Waitin' for the love of a travelin' soldier  
Our love will never end  
Waitin' for the soldier to come back again  
Never more to be alone when the letter said  
A soldier's coming home_

_One Friday night at a football game  
The Lord's Prayer said and the Anthem sang  
A man said "Folks would you bow your heads  
For a list of local Vietnam dead"_

Cryin' all alone under the stands  
Was the piccolo player in the marching band  
And one name read and nobody really cared  
But a pretty little girl with a bow in her hair

I cried  
Never gonna hold the hand of another guy  
Too young for him they told her  
Waitin' for the love of a travelin' soldier  
Our love will never end  
Waitin' for the soldier to come back again  
Never more to be alone when the letter says  
A soldier's coming

Then Connie, Tammy, and me had ended up as cheerleaders some how. Just don't ask. Then one night at the football game the priest came in and asked us to listen to a list of soldiers dead.

He went down the list. All three of us listening for eighteen names we just didn't want to hear.

"Terry Mitchell Hall"

That was all we needed. All three of us were crying. Terry may not have played with us during High School but he'll always be a Duck.

_I cried  
Never gonna hold the hand of another guy  
Too young for him they told her  
Waitin' for the love of a travelin' soldier  
Our love will never end  
Waitin' for the soldier to come back again  
Never more to be alone when the letter said  
A soldier's coming home_

Later that day we decided if the president wouldn't do something about this then we will. For all the boys pulled into the War and the Ducks.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** _ Hey everyone thankyou for reviewing. Even those of you with constructive criticism, it always is helpful. And I just want to tell you all now that my Microsoft is extremely old and doesn't have spell check. So I could us a beta if anyone is up for it. Just leave it in a review or send me a message. I would also like to mention that I mean know offense to anyone in this story. And finally I don't own the Ducks or anything I may mention from Washington they belong to Disney and America. Although I do wish I owned a few of the Ducks if you know what I mean._

* * *

Chapter 3: Washington D.C

"You guys are you sure this is such a good idea. We could get in serious trouble." Connie stated.

"Connie we illegal went into a hotel swimming pool at two in the morning with the guys and you're worried about getting in trouble trying to talk to the president." Julie said chuckling slightly.

"You went into a hotel swimming pool?" Tammy asked smiling wildly.

"Yeah and the Zoo, that one got messy, but don't ask please!" Julie said as the stopped on the stairs to the Lincoln building.

"Trust us you don't want to know."

"Okay, now when is the time we get to see the president?" Tammy asked shaking her head vigorously.

"Well I pulled a few strings and we have about thirty minutes." Julie said.

"What strings did you pull?" asked Connie sticking her hand out and shaking her head confused.

"Well I went to my old coach, who talked to Kyle, a boy from the team before the Ducks; he works in The Pentagon, and from there he hacked into the planner." Julie explained.

"The guys would be so proud!" Tammy explained throwing her hands in the air.

"I know it's so wrong but genius!" Connie said.

"Charlie is gonna kill me, but I just want the guys back. This is so unfair. And I mean come on; we could do the stuff they're doing better then Aves. No offense Averman." Julie said putting her head in her hands.

"Yeah, but you know what would be really bad is if we get sent out there." Tammy said giggling.

"Yeah and you can be the giggler!" Julie said while her and Connie laughed at  
Tammy.

"Shut Up, we have to go."

The girls walked down the street arm and arm and a few people stopped and asked for Connie and Julie's autograph. The Ducks were still famous around America and there were even rumors about making them a professional team. When America heard that must of the guys Ducks were being sent away the girls started to receive gifts at Eden Hall. Right now they were on a break. The school had started to become a hospital so the shut it down for a few months. They go back in April until August. Which the girls were not looking forward to but hey it's better then going trough the year again.

The girls were walking through D.C not as young women but Ducks. They were wearing their old Duck jerseys.

"Hey Jules remember your old cheer for Fulton?" Connie asked smiling.

"Oh My GOD! He killed me for that. And everyone was laughing at me while I was running for my life, until I dived behind poor Ken." Julie said remembering the day Fulton heard the cheer.

"What was it?" Tammy asked generally concerned as to why Fulton would go at Julie.

"Fulton scored, Fulton scored. I am really bored. Fulton's great, Fulton's great. A year ago he couldn't even skate." Julie screamed in front of the White House. Everyone was giggling when Julie's face lit up. "KYLE!" she screamed and ran over to a well-built boy.

"Well if it isn't Julie "The Cat" Gaffney. Long time no see!" Kyle said while hugging her.

"Lemme see you." Julie said backing up. Tammy thought it was funny he looked exactly like Tommy. "You haven't changed a bit!" Julie screamed at him, beaming. "But how come you aren't at war? Not like I want you there but…"

"You have changed Julie but for the better. I'm not at war because of our last summer at camp when I was tripped and fluid was in my knee. I can only walk about seven miles before collapsing and that's on an amazing day."

"Dude that sucks. Oh, sorry this is Connie, Tammy, and well you already know me." Julie said introducing everyone.

"Hi, you guys all ready?"

"As we'll ever be." said Tammy before the group headed for the president's office.

* * *

Please review!!!!!!!! 


End file.
